bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomari in Hell
after 3 years Tomari saw something and Tomari said '' thats the gate of hell why it would be here'' and then Tomari went inside and then he saw someone vsing hell monsters and then Tomari went in front of him and killed them and the guy said '' did I do that or it is a soul reaper it can't be because no soul reaper is that fast you can't even see it to your eyes''. Tomari went a front of him the guy said are you a soul reaper Tomari said '' no and yes because I left soul society'' the guy said no wonder you have different clothes on'' and Tomari said '' whats your name'' the said '' Kenji Misaki '' and then Tomari said '' why are you in hell '' and Kenji said '' I do not know'' and then Tomari said lets find the ruler of hell so we can get out and then Tomari was walking and then monsters of hell came out a bunch of them and then Tomari said '' are you strong because these guys like never die so hey'' and then Kenji slash bunch of him and used Getsuga Tenshō' easliy and then Tomari Sonido and disappeared actually it was his sonido thats how fast he is and slashed them making them not even seeing it. And then Tomari swing his sword so many times that the spirtual power killed them and then Kenji said '' you strong what rank are you '' Tomari said '' Royal guard'' Kenji said '' how good'' Tomari said '' best'' and Kenji was shocked how powerful he is and then Tomari said " lets go now '' and then Tomari saw Naraku with his eye sight and said '' it him Princess Of Hell Tomari went close to Naraku and than Tomari said '' you aren't Naraku you are his sister Chieko'' and than Tomari went back a little and said '' what are you doing here'' Chieko released lots of spitiual and than Kenji said '' whats with her spritiual power So Immese'' and than Kenji couldn't breath properly and went down the ground '' and Tomari said '' Chieko what are doing '' and than Tomari said fine I will have to release my spiritual power and than Chieko said '' at your ready '' and Tomari said '' I am ready'' and than both of him used there Sonido and went in front of him and made a huge clash and than Kenji felt he was going to die because both of there spiritual power huge and than Tomari went close to Kenji and use a shield so he dosen't get effected by the spritual power and than Tomari went Behind Chieko and going to attack but Chieko used her orb and moved the area somewhere else and than Tomari said '' what she can do that'' and than Tomari went behind her and said '' you are not Chieko '' and than the person you are right I am not her and will tranform to my real body'' and than Tomari said '' you are [[Akujin|'Akujin ']] Kenji said '' who is he Tomari said '' just one of my friends and also the 3rd best royal guard '' and Akujin said '' sorry I had to that because I wanted to kill Naraku and than said '' that impossible and also that was only 50% of my Sonido '' And Akujin said I will join you to kill Naraku. Kenji said '' guys this is not Hell then Tomari said '' you are smart I knew that but whated to test your skill Akujin said'' '' I will break the illusion'' than Kenji said unbeliveable that all was an illusion and Akujin said '' yes it is'